xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethan Frost
Ethan Frost (b. July 28, 2033) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of White King and Unknown Abbott, and the grandson of Black Panther and White Queen. He is a member of Generation X. Ethan is a member of the Summers, Grey, Eisenhardt, Le'Beau and Abott family. 'History' 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Ethan is an Omega-level mutant. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through "psychic surgery", the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: Ethan possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Ethan has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Ethan can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Ethan's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Ethan's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like an avian trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a bird-like physique. *''Wings:'' Ethan possesses the superhuman ability to produce giant wings on his back, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Ethan flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. *''Aerial Adaptation:'' Ethan's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a bird, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Ethan possesses superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2 tons. After mutating into his avian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Ethan's highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Ethan can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Ethan's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. His body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Ethan's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Ethan possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human. He also possesses eagle-like vision, letting him see clearly across large distances. His current limit is unknown. *''Flight:'' Ethan's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With much strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for an hour at maximum. *''Shapeshifting:'' Ethan is able to shape shift into a giant hawk or eagle. When he does he bears a striking resemblance to the Digimon Aquilamon. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Ethan's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Ethan is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Ethan can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. He can also manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Ethan dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times he will spend time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Ethan Frost is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Ethan is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his Summers' ancestors. Master Strategist and Tactician: Ethan has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Sam Frost, the grandson of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost and the great-grandson of Cyclops and Gambit, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Ethan has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Kellan holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Sam Frost, Ethan is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Ethan is fluent in many languages including English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Master Astral Combatant: Ethan is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. A talent he has inherited form his father, grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather, Jean-Luc Le'Beau; the leader of the Thieves Guild. Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Ethan carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Hawkmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Ethan carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Responsibility around his neck. This allows his Hawkmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Ethan purchased a " (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2044. 'Transportations' Category:Generation X Members Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Le'Beau family Category:Abbott family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Avian Mimicry Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2033 Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Leo (sign) Category:Crest of Responsibility Bearers